<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Busy by yellowpaintpots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269329">Busy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots'>yellowpaintpots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TSides Shorts &amp; Drabbles [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kissing, M/M, kiss prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>75: Kisses Meant To Distract The Other Person From Whatever They Were Intently Doing</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>TSides Shorts &amp; Drabbles [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Busy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>Logan is focused. He's been focused all day, eyes glued to his laptop screen as he taps away at a speed that should be impossible. His brows have been furrowed for the past hour and his hair is slowly falling out of place, strands falling into his face. None of this seems to slow his rapid typing though.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>This would be fine if not for the fact that it was now evening and everyone else was settling down for the night. Not Logan though, and Janus fully intended to fix that.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He starts just by trying to talk. He sits on the bed and quietly calls Logan's name. No response, more typing. Of course. He sighs and rolls his eyes but he can't help the fond smile on his face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He decides that words won't be good enough and instead stands up, walking over to the chair Logan is sitting on. It's one that spins - Which Janus is very grateful for because it makes his next move a lot easier.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He grabs the back of the chair and spins it around. Logan yelps in surprise and hurries to hit save before being made to face his boyfriend.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Before Logan can glare or ask questions, Janus leans forward and closes the gap between them. Logan's lips are warm and Janus can still taste the faint hint of coffee from earlier.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It's only a quick kiss but it's enough. Janus pus away with a smug grin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Now that I have your attention," He hums, eyes still mostly focused on Logan's now slightly parted lips, "Will you come to bed with me, my love?"</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>